Maka's secret
by pink princess vampire
Summary: What happens when Maka and Tsubaki aren't that innocent. black*star and Soul follows them to a club, and Maka is dancing with a KID. Kid x Maka some Maka x Soul black*star and Maka! I'm BAD at summary's already
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

It was Friday at the DWMA a perfectly normal day in Dr. Stein's class. He was starting to dissect a rare frog or something. Liz was begging Maka to take off her gloves so she could see her nails. "Her nails and hands are most likely really bad. THAT'S IT THAT'S WHY SHE WON'T LET HER BFF SEE HER NAILS," Liz yelled in class after Maka said 'no' to her for the 10th time.

Maka's P.O.V

'I'll kill her for screaming that in class. She is lucky no one knew what she said besides are friends.' I think to myself. I turn around and glared at her. Then let out a pretty loud sigh. I toke of my gloves and everyone mouths looked like perfect O's besides soul who didn't care.

Kid's P.O.V

'Her nails and hands there so…so …. Symmetrical!' I screamed in my head. 'However they are! Her nails are just a little off her fingers each nail the same sizes as the other and then each is shaped like an oval at the end. They also have a simple clear coat on making them shine. I could simply die Maka's hair is symmetrical, her nails her everything, she is purely symmetrical. I could feel someone glaring at me as I get lost in Maka's beauty! Did I just fucking think that! I'm losing it!' I turn to see Soul glaring at me.

Soul's P.O.V

'Is he checking out MY Maka...I mean my meister!' I yell in my head. I then snap out of my glaring to look at MY meister. "Happy now?" she asked the still shocked Liz. Who then snapped out of her shock and shook her head. Then next thing I know is the lunch bell goes off. All of use decided to eats out side. We each got a slice of the pizza kid bought.

"Hay Soul." Maka called my name trying to get me to pay attention and I glance at kid. He looked mad enough to kill me which made me smirk. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Well." She started slightly blushing. She then snapped out of it. "I'm gonna' sleep over at Tsubaki's place tonight. So don't worry. Okay?" she asked tilting her head smiling.

"Sure I don't care have fun." I said and I thought I heard Kid laugh "but" I add quickly "I'm hanging out with Black*star, then he's sleeping at are place."

Maka's P.O.V

I smile as I say "Okay just don't trash my house Black*star." After those two ate there pizza they left to play basketball in the gym and so did Liz, Patty and Crona (Patty dragged him away).

"Damn It!" I yelled when they where out of are sight.

"It's okay will just tell them where going shopping, eating, and going to the movies." Said Tsubaki.

I sigh and said, "Tsubaki I can't dance dressed like this and if we leave in are 'uniforms' they'll follow us."

"Well… we could put them in a bag or something or wear coats over are 'uniforms'." She offered.

"They'll suspect something."

"What about sneak out threw the window and run there?"

"It's all we got."

We giggled and Kid finally said something, "Well I'll see you there right?" he asked

"Of course!" Tsubaki and I said at the same time.

Soul's P.O.V

'WHAT THE FUCK!' I scream into my thoughts. I came back to get my bag when I heard Maka say, "Tsubaki I can't dance dressed in this and if we leave in are 'uniforms' they'll follow us." After that I hid behind a tree and listened to there conversation. When they stopped talking I ran back to the court and I told Black*star.

"So I think that Maka and Tsubaki are servants for Kid" I yelled making Liz, Patty, and Crona. Look over and then they turned back around. \

"No it sounds like there sluts and Kid is there customer." He said making me blush. He then started to laugh, "Dude your not dating so what if she is or not let her live."

I blushed even more than said "I'm her weapon I need to protect her."

"What do I need to be protected from?" Maka said walking up to us with are bags.

"UMMM…..Well everything... Thanks for getting are stuff." I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"OMG I've never seen you blush!" she said starting to giggle.

time skip to after school at Tsubaki and Black*star's house

Maka's P.O.V

Tsubaki and I were in her room watching a movie till the sun went down. Then I went in there kitchen passing the boys playing video games and I said, "Hey boys Tsubaki and I are going to play some of the ghost games so where locking the door, okay?"

"You like that stuff?" Soul asked slightly pissed.

"Yeah! SO?" I asked.

When he didn't say anything I walked back to Tsubaki's room. She was already dressed her hair in pig tails in stead of a pony tail. Her jeans that where baggy at the bottom and she had on a white top with ruffles showing of her chest. She also had black boots on but thanks to the pants she had they where covered so you didn't really see them. She walked away as I got my clothes on. A black shirt with ruffles like Tsubaki's but it had no sleeves instead it tied at the back of my neck and had **almost** no back. (A/N: she always wears sports bras but right now she's not so her boobs look bigger she is actually around Patty's size.) I also had on a black mini skirt. I put my hair down and curled it a little. After that I put on small black heels that I could run in. we talked about are clothes and I asked "Is my skirt too short? Is short enough?", when we decided we were fine we got ready to leave. We locked the door and escaped down the fire escape and ran all the way to MY place.

Soul P.O.V

We heard the girls talk about if Maka's skirt was too short or short enough. I got a nose bleed and we went to Black*star's room. We changed so we were wearing baggy jeans, sneakers, random t-shirts (that covered Black*stars tattoo) and beanies to cover are hair. We also had to take some pills so Maka would not be able sense are souls. When we were done we ran out the door to see the girls running down the street somewhere. we followed them until they went inside a building. We could hear music and when we got in it was a pop club. "No way Maka and Tsubaki come here." I said then we saw Tsubaki sitting at a booth ordering drinks and Maka was gone. We sat at the booth behind her so we would be able to hear her. She wasn't talking but we saw she was looking at something. I followed where Tsubaki eyes where and found Maka. She was dancing with a dude he was blond and had red eyes. That got me mad but what pissed me off was when he grabbed her hips and almost touched her boobs. When the song was over she walked of the dance floor and sat on the other side of the booth.

"So who was he?" Tsubaki asked Maka.

"Hell if I know!" she said and they both giggled. "So when is my partner going to show up?" Maka asked making me freeze.

Maka's P.O.V.

I jumped up when I felt his soul, and when i turned around he was right next to me. I moved over so he could sit down.

"Soooooooo?" Kid asked "How many boys have you danced with MY little tease?"

"Three things. 1 I. Am. Not. A. Tease! 2 one boy and 3 you're my one and only dance partner." I said leaning on his shoulder. I noticed how one boy at the other table was getting pissed. That's when my song came on. (A/N the song is Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy fyi) I smile and kid was already standing we walked hand in hand to the dance floor. (A/N They did that so they won't lose each other!)

Soul's P.O.V

'I WILL FUCKING KILL THAT DICK!' I toke a deep breath but he has his hands are on MY Maka and there grinding each other they might as well be one person. (A/N there dancing that close!) That's when Tsubaki's drinks showed up and the song is ended. When they sat down they ALL started drinking alcohol.

"Hahahahahahah I'm sorry dude but Maka and Kid and they're drinking and her boobs! Man she can't be your Maka any more." Black*star said in between laughs

Time skip to when there leaving at 2:00 A.M.

"So Maka, Tsubaki are you two sleeping at my place?" Kid asked

This got Black*star's and my attention.

"No sorry I have a mess at home to clean up most likely." Tsubaki said

"Okay, Maka?" Kid asked.

"Well Black*star and Soul should be asleep at my place and I AM sleeping at Tsubaki's so what the hell!" she said laughing. They left and Tsubaki said by to Kid and Maka and went to her house and Kid took Maka to his. We followed Maka and when she gots to Kid's house we peaked in the window and there they were on the couch cuddling.

"Dude I got the best idea! Take off the beanie and then well take the other pill so they'll sense are souls and say we went to check on the girls but they where gone and that when we came here the first time no one answered and then fine Maka in the act." Black*star said

"You are a fucking genus!" We did as he said and then we ran in place for a bit making us pant. after that we banged on the door.

Maka's P.O.V.

We heard banging on the door. We both knew who it was and I ran up stairs with Patty and Liz. (They where on the floor watching a movie and kid and maka weren't cuddling!) When we where upstairs I quickly changed into Liz's light blue night gown and walked down stairs. Where Soul and Black*star where going on about Tsubaki and I being kidnapped. I yawned before I asked, "Kid-kun what's going on?" When Soul saw me he almost tackled me and said, "Oh my god Maka you had me scared! Why are you here?"

"Well Liz and Patty wanted to have a girl night so Tsubaki and I came here. Then Tsubaki left awhile ago saying she felt bad about leaving you guys, and saying we probably were causin' you guys to freak out!"

"Well you did Black*star and I almost died looking for YOU TWO!"

"I'm sorry." I said about to cry I was having fun and they where worried because I was gone.

"Well if you're safe then its fine. I'm going home to sleep see you later."

He then stopped hugging me and left with Black*star and I went to the guest bed room to sleep feeling like shit. I ended up crying the rest of the night.

REVIEW PLEASE IT WAS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT WAS I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON't Own Soul Eater just an awsome imagination!**

Maka's P.O.V

I wake in the guest bed room I always use when we go clubbing. I groan slightly when I felt those strong arms around me. I didn't need to look I just groaned again before saying, "Kid-kun I need to get up and if Liz walks in she'll think wrong." I say fighting of a yawn.

He laughed slightly and said, "I locked my door and your's so we can cuddle and sleep in."

"No I need to see Soul and stop acting like my boyfriend."

He then let go of me and stood up. 'Of course he can't wear a shirt but God he is a hot god of death.' I thought to myself before standing up and going down stairs. I fond Liz and Patty eating some sugary cereal in the dinning room.

"Morning you two, and Liz did I ever leave any of my clothes hear during a sleepover?" I ask.

"Yeah a white top and baggy blue jeans." She said then ran up stairs to get them.

When she came back down stairs I frowned and asked, "Didn't I leave any sports bras?" I asked.

"Well you did but you came back to get it. Why can't you wear the bra you have on?" Liz asked.

"Because…." I stated to blush. "Soul has NEVER seen me without a sports bra on so I'll go from Tiny-tits to Patty sized over night in his eyes." We both heard Patty laugh and I thought I heard Kid laugh a bit to.

"Oh, so you scared he'll molest you." She said and started to run.

I blushed and chased after her to only find her hiding behind Kid.

"Pussy." I say under my breath.

"Well he saw you last night and he hugged you so he had to see or FEEL them so you're fine." Liz said making Patty AND Kid laughed. I threw a book from a table at her making her fall into Patty's food and causing Kid to flip about the symmetry I just ruined. After laughing I went upstairs and changed. I was about to leave when Kid said he needed to say something.

"Okay what's up Kid-kun?" I asked him and noticed he was blushing

"Well Maka I think I might be in love with you!" he blurted out.

I was going to say something but Kid had went back to his room and I walked home to face something VERY scary.

Soul's P.O.V

I was mad it was already 12:30 and she wasn't home yet. I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen when I heard the front door unlock I quickly ran to see a shocked Maka walk in. She walked by me like I wasn't there and went to her room and shut the door behind her. I walked there and when I was about to open the door it locked. I sighed and sank down with my back on her door. 'Kid if you hurt her I'll fucking kill you.'

Maka's P.O.V.

'I don't know what to do. I don't want to be in love I just want to live, without worry. I don't want to be like papa or my boyfriend to be like him.' I sigh and fall to the floor my back on the door. I pulled my legs next to my chest. When I got up it was around 6 so I got changed into skinny jeans and a white top that showed off my back. I put on white heels that tie around my ankles. I looked in the mirror and decide I'm fine. I walked down the hall and out the door. I was outside walking when I heard a motorcycle. I stoped and Soul pulled up next to me. I sighed 'here we go he's going to yell.'

"So I'm guessing you need a lift?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not home." I said.

"I know that hop on and tell me where to!"

"You'll take me!"

"Well if I don't think I like you being there like that then I'll take you home."

"Deal!" I said hoping on the bike I told him where to go.

When we got there he shook his head and started to turn around but I jumped off and ran in. Tonight I came alone its karaoke night. I walked to the empty stage and picked up the microphone. I picked a song called Emergency.

'_I think we have an emergency I think we have an emergency _  
_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong 'Cause I won't stop holding on _  
_So are you listening? __So are you watching me?_'

i felt Soul's soul and kid's but I decided to make them see me now.

'_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong__ 'Cause I won't stop holding on _  
_This is an emergency So are you listening? _  
_And I can't pretend that I don't see this _  
_It's really not your fault When no one cares to talk about it To talk about it _  
_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be alive and I've seen you cry way too many times When you deserve to be alive, alive _  
_So you give up every chance you get Just to feel new again _  
_I think we have an emergency I think we have an emergency _  
_And you do your best to show me love But you don't know what love is _  
_So are you listening? So are you watching me? _  
_And I can't pretend that I don't see this _  
_It's really not your fault When no one cares to talk about it To talk about it _  
_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be alive and I've seen you cry way too many times When you deserve to be alive, alive _  
_These scars, they will not fade away _  
_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it _  
'Cause I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be alive I've seen you cry way too many times When you deserve to be alive, alive '

Soul's P.O.V

After I parked my bike I ran in and Maka was on a stage singing. I was shocked. I was going to bring her here then take her home and tell her I didn't want her to leave me. I was going to tell her I loved her (A/N that would make her run here!). Now I'm in the crowd listing like it's a concert. Her singing was amazing. When the song ended I started saying sing more and soon the whole crowd joined in on it. She smiled and turned on a song called That's What You Get.

Kid's P.O.V

She was singing another song, but this one made me blush. I just showed up to have fun and she ran in and got on stage. Now I feel like I'm even more in love with her she was beautiful and talented. I also got a felling of not wanting her to belong to anyone else.

**Sorry to lazy to write more you know sun and stuff! There will be more! here are da lyrics for thats what you get.**

**No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore It's your turn, so take a seat We're settling the final score And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide, you have made it harder Just to go on And why, all the possibilities Well, I was wrong  
That's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa That's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense With the sound of its beating And that's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feel When you're not here? 'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built When you were here  
I still try holding onto silly things I never learn Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard  
That's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa That's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense With the sound of its beating And that's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa  
Pain, make your way to me, to me And I'll always be just so inviting If I ever start to think straight This heart will start a riot in me Let's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh, why do we like to hurt so much? That's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa That's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa  
Now I can't trust myself With anything but this And that's what you get When you let your heart win, whoa **


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's P.O.V.

I sang one more song before getting off stage for a bit. The last song I sang was Misery Business. When I got off the D.J. played Your Gonna Go Far Kid. I walked to the booth we always use and to my surprise there were both of my partners sitting down looking at me.

"Well what you think?" I ask both of them.

"Damn!" Soul said with a laugh.

"Can we dance I like this song?" Kid asked shooting a glare at Soul.

"Sure why not!" I said

We walked to the dance floor and we started out simply grinding but soon enough it got hot. That's when the song ended and Thanks For The Memories started. So we didn't stop. Soon though after 3 more Songs (A/N Fucking perfect/ Tic Toc/ Fun House). We sat down and Soul smirked when I sat down next to him. That's when I heard him giggle.

"Soul are you drunk?" Kid and I asked at the same time.

"No…. but Maka would you dance with me?"

Soul's P.O.V.

I made her blush. She shook her head yes though and when we got to the dance floor I looked at Kid and smirked. He glared then turned to order drinks.

"Okay so put you hands here and follow me you'll get I promise." She said and put my hands on her waist. We started slowly but when I got the hang of it she moved faster and she put her hands above her head. When she shook her head sending her hair everywhere I couldn't help but smirk. When we finished we went back to the table and drank for hours. Kid and I trading Maka out.

When we finally left I was buzzed Maka was drunk and Kid seemed fine. The sun was just rising, too.

"So Maka are you sleeping at my place tonight? Well until tonight?" Kid asked her.

"No I'm gonna head home with Soul. See you tonight."

He left and I got on my bike and took her home. I was so glad today there was no school... well for us. When we got there I gave her a piggy back ride up the stairs to the apartment. When I got inside I went to my room with her and put her on my bed. She seemed shocked when I took of her heels. Then I looked at her. 'She can't sleep in that.' I thought to myself. I toke of the orange t-shirt I had on and hand it to her.

Maka's P.O.V.

'DOES EVERY GUY I DANCE WITH HAVE TO BE HOT!' I screamed in my head.

"Here wear this and take that stuff off so we can sleep." He said

"You and Kid I swear." I mumbled and grabbed his shirt. He turned around and I changed. I would have complained about sleeping here but I was to tired and my legs felt like braking. Then I remembered school.

"What about school?" I ask Soul who was now on the bed.

"We can skip I mean come on it's the last day of school and it is Monday who would go! And I want to know who made today the last day!" he complained

"Well who do you think! It's the 8th!"

"Damn it that Kid!" he yelled then we both laughed. I laid down and so did he. We got under the covers and he pulled me closely into a nice hug. We cuddled until we were both fast asleep.

Time skip after school at there apartment still in Maka's P.O.V.

We where both asleep when Black*star woke us up. He and everyone else came into Soul's room. They where all shocked about us even Kid was shocked. I wasn't listing to them at all. That's when Liz came in the room.

"Good afternoon Maka! You still sleepy?" she asked like she just walked in my room to get me for dinner.

"Yeah so what up?" I asked This pissed everyone off, and made Soul chuckle.

"Well we are all going to the club and I came to get you so we could play are 'game'." She said laughing. I smiled and looked up at her Soul still holding me.

"Yeah I'll go. Maybe even break my record." I said with a giggle.

All of are friends left Soul's room and went to the living room. I went to my room and got dressed. I put on Skinny jeans and a black top that had almost no back, it also tied behind my neck. I then found my ankle boots I also kept my hair down. I walked out and Soul got a nose bleed. Black*star just looked like he saw a ghost. The girls where saying I looked hot. Crona was blushing. Then Kid walked up to me. He looked around me then stepped closer and whispered.

"You are so going to get guys horny."

"That's the point." I said smiling and he shook his head laughing slightly.

When we got to the club we sat at are booth and it went like this, Kid on one end, then Liz, Patty, Crona, Tsubaki, Black*star, Soul, and me on the other end. We where there maybe five minuets when some one came to ask me to dance. I knew this one though I danced with him on Friday or Saturday one of those. He had blond hair and red eyes. We walked to the dance floor and Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, me came on. We where about to dance when he whispered.

"I bet I make you horny first."

I giggled but said, "Your on!" we started dancing me grinding on him. I was trying to turn him and him moving his hands a little to close to my boobs trying to get me to be turned on.

Soul's P.O.V.

Liz laughed when Patty whispered something in her ear we all turned to her as she said.

"That poor dick he is going to cum on the dance floor."

"What? Why?" Kid asked

"Well Patty read there lips. He is trying to turn her on before she can turn him on. Kid come on you know he is gonna lose."

"Your right I feel bad for him."

Maka's P.O.V.

We danced for two songs when I felt something poke at me from his down stairs. I smiled and turned around. I put one of my legs to his side and started to grind on his already hard member. Finally the third song ended and he went to his friends and I went to mine. Liz shook her head with a smile.

"Very good you made sure he had fun. He was definitely 'happy'." She said and we both laughed.

I noticed Soul and Black*star both were mad and Kid was blushing.

"Well." I started "He challenged me and I won like always."

"Can a boy ever turn you on for damn sake?" Liz asked.

"Yes I think." I said and we both laughed.

"So what type of toys I mean boys do you like."

"NICE! Well my ideal guy would be….. I don't know never thought about it." I said

"Wow!" Liz and Kid said together.

"Kid if your not on my side dance by yourself." I said with a pout

"Well that I won't do I like dancing with you and you know why." He said and turned pink. I could tell I did too. He likes dancing with me because he loves me. i turned and Soul and Black*star looked like they where gonna' kill him.

"Okay so Maka. You've danced with Soul and Kid but not Black*star and Crona won't dance." Liz said pointing at me and Black*star.

"Well if he wants we can dance." I said

"MAKA OMG YOU'RE HERE MY SWEET BABY DOLL!" I heard a voice call

I turned to see TJ the owner of the club. He looked like Sid when he was alive but was a little fatter and he always dressed like a rap artist.

"Yo TJ I haven't seen you in a while I thought you died." I said

"Now that's mean and as penalty you need to sing Misery Business on stage now."

I sighed and went on stage he quickly turned on the microphone and played the music as I sang I shook my head making my hair go everywhere, and just let lose.

" _I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. it's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile. Whoa, i never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good. Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! Whoa, i never meant brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good. I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving... Whoa, i never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, i never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good._"

When the song was over I went back to my group of friends to hang out for the rest of the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!

WAH SUNLIGHT GET IT AWAY!

THERE WILL BE MORE


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's P.O.V.

We have been here for hours and so far 6 dudes have cum. I was sitting at the table. I still haven't danced with Star. Now that I think about I haven't danced with Kid or even Soul the whole night. 'Well Soul won't dance with me I'm too unattractive even when my boobs are around Patty's size.' I thought. Then playing god came on. I looked at kid and whimpered slightly. He smiled and shook his head 'no'. I gave him my puppy eyes.

Kid's P.O.V.

She was giving me her puppy dog eyes. I'm gonna melt. 'Soul this is your fault!' I yelled glaring at him. He simply smirked. When Maka was dancing with the first guy we made a bet that whoever can't last without dancing with Maka had to let EVEYONE sleep over. 'Liz and Patty went to go hang with there boyfriends, at there house. So it would be Maka, Soul, and Black*star... Crona and Tsubaki said that they where dating when Maka got off stage and are leaving soon….. I can deal with them.' I thought. She was still giving me puppy dog eyes so I let out a sigh and got up. She giggled at my defeat and we walked to the dance floor. Soon after getting on revenge porn came on. (A/N I HAD TO I LOVE BOTDF!) We danced and I start to whisper in her ear.

"So how come you don't dance with me like the other boys?"

Maka's P.O.V.

Kid had his arms around my hips and we where moving fast when he leaned in. His lips right next to my ear.

"So how come you don't dance with me like the other boys?" he asked almost too sexy.

"I don't think you'll like me dancing like that." I said and my cheeks where so warm

"Let's try that. Shall we?" (A/N damn you Awesome.)

I shook my head 'yes' and turn around. He smiled at me, and I blushed. I put my one leg around him. We start to grind and I could feel the stares, but I didn't care any more. 'I think I like this almost too much' I thought.

Soul's P.O.V

I couldn't help my glare. He gave in and now he was having TOO MUCH fun.

"HOW DOES HE NOT GET A BONER WHILE SHE IS DOING THAT!" Black*star screamed. I had to agree they where crotch grinding. (A/N idk if it is called that or not I'm just guessing. =_=/)

"Well him and baby doll dance A LOT! So he is used to her full on 'attention'" TJ said.

"What do you mean A LOT?" I asked my words dripping with anger.

"Well her and her tall friend came here a lot and so did he. They never really bumped into each other. Until those blondes of his found the tall one sitting and ordering drinks. They sat down and….. Well you can guess where baby doll was. Then the tall on told her to come back. She closed her eyes and when she got there she opened them to ask what was going on and then yeah. They sat there awhile until baby doll got up and went to dance and the boy went with her. Now they always keep showing up and dance." He looked grim and I start to like him 'he doesn't want them to hook up.'

"There so annoying I just can't hook them up!" TJ wined

'Never mind I hate him!' I thought (A/N i don't!)

Then Maka and Kid came back.

"Hay BABY DOLL WERE CLOSING IN 3 MINUETS AND I DID TELL YOU RIGHT! OH NOOOOO I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! WHERE CLOSING DOWN FOR A LITTLE BIT, SO WE CAN RE-DECORATE! SO YOU CAN'T COME HERE TO DANCE! I'M SO SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY DON'T BE MAD!" TJ yelled.

"OH Damn that sucks okay then well see ya later!"

"Wait? I thought this was open 24 7?" I asked

"Well yeah but since there re-decorating they need to clean so there kicking us out!" Maka said and giggled. We walked out side.

"Hay Maka where all sleeping at kids!" Black*star yelled when we were out side.

"Okay…"

Maka's P.O.V.

"MAKA! Ride with me!" Soul and Kid said. Kid already on his skateboard and Soul on his bike.

"Well what about Star?"

"He can go with him!" they both said

"Okay well I'll go with you, Kid, because you will seem SOOOOOOOO gay if you are holding on to Black*star." (A/N I didn't wanna make Star look REALLY gay but never the less he will still look gay with Soul) I said with a giggle. Kid giggled and pulled me on his skateboard. He held on to me and we got to his house almost in 3 seconds tops. When we got down he quickly unlocked the door and walked in.

"I would go to Liz's room to make sure you have pajamas. she got rid of a lot of her old clothes" he said.

I walked to Liz's room I searched her closet but could only find black booty shorts and tops that are too tight on my boobs. I know I can't wear Patty's clothes simply because they won't be able to cover my stomach her shirts are all that short. I sighed and went down stairs where Kid was sitting in black pajama bottoms and of course no fucking shirt!

"Hay Kid can I barrow a wife beater?"

"URRR can't you borrow a GIRLS shirt?" he asked joking and I giggled.

"NO, your shirts are the most comfortable." I wined. I've worn his shirts thousands of times and we always do this. He giggles and went up stairs. He came back down and hands me one of his wife beater. I walk upstairs and put that and the black booty shorts on the bathroom sink in Liz's room. 'I wish my room had its own bathroom.' I thought. I went back down stairs. The other two boys ran in and Kid threw pajama pants at them. They mumbled and walked away to change.

"Hey Kiddo-Kun?" I asked cutely.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What d'ya mean Kiddo-Kun?"

"When ever you call me 'Kiddo-Kun' you want something. So what's up?"

"Can I take a shower?"

"Sure but use Liz's."

"I will." I said and walked back up to Liz's bathroom. I started the water and started to strip off my clothes. I stepped under the running water for a bit then cleaned my hair out with Liz's shampoo and conditioner, watermelon explosion. Then used her body wash, cucumber melon. They both smelt sweet. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. I dried my hair and got dressed. I decided not to wear a bra. I mean come on they hurt when you sleep in them. I put on Kid's wife beater then I put my underwear back on. I grabbed the black booty shorts and put them on. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. The wife beater fit almost perfectly it was longer than I thought though, it almost completely covered the booty shorts! Oh well its not like I'm gonna get raped. (A/N maybe ;)

I walked back down stairs and of fucking course. NONE of the boys had there fucking shirts on. Soul had on red pajama pants and Black*star had blue ones. I could feel the blush creep on my face. 'Did they forget I'm here!' I thought. Kid finally looked away from the T.V and saw me a blush crept on his face. He got up and walked towards me covering me from the other boys view.

"I think you should turn around and go to bed before those two rape you." He said with an evil laugh.

"Ummm… HELL NO! Come on move." I said

"No way!" he said still giggling evilly.

I sighed heavily and put on my puppy dog eyes and said, "Kiddo-Kun please move!"

He sighed and started to move but then picked me up around my waist. He carried me to the couch and set me on his lap. He of course sat in between Soul, and Black*star. He pushed my head deeper into his chest. I would have gotten up but… well he smelt good. He was wearing some kind'a axe and he just smelt SOOOOO good. I took in his sent some more when someone else pulled me into his arms. I didn't realize I had my eyes closed until I opened them to see Black*star. (A/N bet you thought it was Soul) I could tell my face turned a different shade of red. 'Black*star smells good too. I think he may smell better.' I thought. Black*star moved his head by my ear and whispered.

"D'ya remember when we were kids. You used to do this and fall asleep. Only difference is I'm not lying down and your legs aren't on either side of my ribs." He said and I KNOW I had to have turned 3 shades of red. Kid tried to pull me away but failed and then I was able to squirm out of Black*star's arms. I then sat between them until Black*star sat on the floor and put his head on my legs. Soul then moved to were Star used to be. 'WTF DO ALL OF THEM WEAR GOD DAMN AXE GRRR THEY ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY THEY SMELL GOOOOOOOOOD!' I screamed in my head.

After a bit everyone fell asleep. I got up without waking them then went to go to a room when suddenly someone's arms were wrapped around me. They then picked me up taking me to a room. I didn't know who it was until they put me on the bed. I looked up to see Black*star. He looked weird but laid down next to me. He then pulled me on top of him. I was stunned when he moved his hands on my thighs, but what made me blush my head of is when he moved them on either side of his body. He smirked at my reaction and said, "I'm not doing 'that'." I was trying to get away but he pulled me down to his chest. I couldn't move he some how got a blanket over us. I slowly fell asleep and I stayed there that whole time just thinking, 'Damn you people who made axe.'

HAHAHAHAHAHA SO WHAT'YA THINK? ANYWAY THERE WELL BE MORE AND DAMN YOU AWESOME JK! REVIEW PLEASE ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Kid's P.O.V.

I woke up on the couch and SOUL was next to me. He woke up and we both looked around, to discover two things. First, Maka was gone, second BLACK*STAR was gone. We looked at each other then jumped off the couch to my guest bed rooms. We found them both on the SAME bed. Not only that, but they where next to each other CUDDLING and to make it FUCKING worse the blanket makes it seem like there not wearing clothes. 'They are. Right? Right? Did MY Maka get raped by this sick ass mother fucker?'(A/N GO KID YAY) I was about to punch Star when Maka woke up. She sat up and the blanket fell of to reveal that….. She was dressed?

"Oh Hay guys what's up? Ya' need something?" she asked as she stretched.

"Maka do you know where you are?" Soul asked.

"Yeah in Kid's house! Why?" Soul and I booth fell on the floor.

"What?" she asked.

"Maka do you not see your sleeping next to Star!" Soul and I Yelled

"SOOOOOOOOO! I've shared a bed with both of you."

"Once! Don't be getting' all proud of your self!" Soul yelled

"Then why do you care where I'm sleeping?" She asked anger in every word.

"I'm not I just followed Kid!"

"Liar!" Maka and I said at the same time.

"Any way is that dick up yet?" Soul yelled and pointed at Black*Star.

"Oh yeah….. OI Black*star wake up!" Maka said and poked his face

"No… wake me up like when we where kids." He mumbled.

I heard Maka growl. Or maybe it was Soul? Then Maka sighed and made her voice sound like she was 5 or something.

"Black*star-kun wake up! I'm bored let's play a game! Come on wake up!" she said poking him in his face again.

He sat up and pulled her into a hug and laid down again with Maka on top of him! She gowned and got out of his arms and pointed to Soul and I. He turned sixteen shades of pink and got up and ran for it Soul and I hot on his tail.

Maka's P.O.V.

After Black*star left the other two chased him out. I decided to go back to sleep.

When she wakes up

It was about 1:30p.m. So I finally got up I didn't have any clean clothes to change into so I just stay in Kid's wife beater and Liz's booty shorts. When I walked into the living room Black*star was on the floor passed out, and he looked like he just got hit by a truck. I let out a sigh and headed to the kitchen. Inside there was a note on the counter.

"Dear, Maka. Soul and I have gone out to get some food and bandages. I would not advise waking Black*star unless you WANT to be raped. We will be back later. Love, Death the Kid." I read out loud. I crumbled up the paper and threw it away. I went to Liz's room and fond the clothes I wore yesterday on the bathroom floor. I decided it would be best to change ya know so I wouldn't get raped. I put on my skinny jeans and my bra. I decided to wear Kid's wife beater instead of my other shirt. That's when I discovered that my ipod and my headphones were in my pocket. I went back to the living room, and plopped down on the couch listening to music.

After awhile Kid and Soul came back, but they didn't notice me and carried the knocked out ninja to the bathroom. I sighed and went back to doing what I was doing. I closed my eyes and let my music hide me from the world.

I don't know how long I was out of it but I came back to the world when I felt pressure on my boobs. I opened my eyes and LIZ was on top of me. She smirked and took out my ear buds out and giggled.

"So. My dear Maka you have shared a bed with three dudes already. Have you forgotten about me lover dear?" she asked.

That's when it hit me we're playing the turn on game. Liz and I did this to Kid a lot. We act like we are in love with each other and we keep doing that kind'a stuff until they get nose bleeds. However we never kissed because if she tried to then she would die.

"No! Never! I just fell asleep and Kid came in my room, and when I was tired the other two took me to there rooms."

"Maka you know right? Your _allllll_ mine." She said almost too seductively

"I know that Liz." I said as if I was purely in love.

We both turn are heads and Soul and Star had killer nose bleeds.

"KID!" Liz and I screamed at the same time.

"WHAT? YOU TWO DO THAT ALLLLLLLLLLL THE TIME I'M USED TO IT!"

"Okay fine then this will put you over the edge." Liz said with an evil smirk.

She looked down at me and winked. Then cupped my face and leaned in…and stopped right before are lips met.

Kid's P.O.V

We just got home and took the stupid ninja upstairs. We bandaged him up and went down stairs where Liz was on top of Maka. That alone gave the other two nose bleeds but since they do this ALLLLL of the god damn time I'm SO used to it. We bickered slightly. Then Liz started to kiss MY MAKA. Well I mean I didn't see there lips touch because of Liz's hand. …..and Maka was 88 different shades of pink. I had to hold back my blood back. Then when Maka closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Liz I lost it.

Maka's P.O.V.

When all the boys were passed out from nose bleeds Liz got off of me.

"Maka-Chan come on stop blushing. I didn't actually kiss you. Now did I?"

"Maka-chop!" I screamed bring a book down on her head.

**Next chapter will be longer I promise but I want to start my other fan fictions now**

**BYE and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

MAKA'S P.O.V  
After everyone was awake we decided to swim for a bit. Soul not in the mood to swim went home. While we where swimming Crona, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Luke, and Paco (there boyfriends) started to make out. Seeing what was going on black*star, Kid and I swam to the other end if the pool. The three of us goofed off for an hour until black*star said.  
"hay I'm gonna take a piss then head home."  
"and we needed this information because...?" kid and I asked  
" fuck ya then!"  
We all three laughed and then kid and black*star got out. I guess kid had to pee too? I swam for about q minute then I myself had to pee. I got out and went inside when I bumped into Kid.  
"oh hay! Maka I need to talk to you." kid said while turning pink this can't be good  
"sure what up?"  
"well remember when u told you I love you, well I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend! Would you? "

I knew I was blushing. I thought about I mean dating kid might not be that bad. I mean where good friends and he is nice not to add the fact that he was fucking HOT.  
" sure kid I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said giving him a hug he hugged me back.  
KID'S P.O.V  
Yes yes fuck yes! Suck a dick soul maka is dating me fuck rag! Wooooohoooo god I love my life!  
**That's all folks! And omfg to day I hit I hit a guy in his boob with a ruler and then I was gonna stab in the stomach with it and he moved so I hit him in his balls it was funny as hell. But he deserved it he is a fucking sick ass. Short chapter I know but this story... I kinda hate it now. But I'll finish it! And awesomeblackstar16 is my twin so read her story's there awesome an I don't own ****soul eater. And last thing I want to say is my aunt is getting me a DEATH THE KID plush and BLACK*STAR plush WOOO HOOOO**


	7. Chapter 7

MAKA'S POV  
Kid and I have dated for a month so far. We haven't really done anything to drastic, I mean we have made out but we haven't don 'IT' yet. I was siting on his couch with him watching SCREAM 4. Cuddled up next to Kid when my phone went off.  
"hello?" I asked after kid pressed pause.  
"Baby doll! The club is open you and Kid just have to come by! I need the details on you two as well! I can't believe you to are dating I mean I tried forever!"  
"Okay okay we will show up later!" i yelled  
I hung up the phone and kid pulled me on his lap. I curled up next to him.  
"So the club is fixed?" he asked  
"Yep!" I squealed  
"Well let's get ready to go. Its 5." he said kissing my neck  
"To get ready you need to let me go."  
"Fine and let's call everyone."  
"I'll do it."  
I got up he went to his room and I called everyone Liz and patty were first sence they went to their boyfriends houses. They squealed and said they'd show up. Next was Tsubaki she said no because her and Crona were going out. I told her to ask Black*Star. I couldn't because ever sence me and Kid started dating Black*Star and Soul haven't talked to me to much. I couldn't understand why? Surprisingly he said yeah. Next was the hard one. Soul he answered on the second ring  
"Yes Maka? What's up?"  
"TJ said the club is up and running so most of us are going I was wondering of you wanted to go?"  
"Sure why not? I'm guessing you want me to grab you some clothes too?"  
"Yes please?"  
"Sure."  
SOUL POV  
I hung up and went to Maka's room. She hardly ever comes home anymore always sleeping at kids house. I went to her closet and grabbed a short black dress and her ankle boots. Then went to my room and changed into skinny jeans and an orang tee-shirt.  
Then got on my bike and went to Kids house. Once there Maka answered the door. We went inside and Kid was on the couch sitting next to Black*star in their normal clothes.  
I handed maka her clothes and she ran upstairs. I sat sown next to Star and I couldn't stop myself from glaring at kid.  
"May I help you two?" Kid asked and glared at star and I.  
"Not really." Star and I said  
MAKA'S POV  
I ran into Kid's room to change I quickly tore of my clothes and was going to put on. The black dress when I realized it was strappless. My bra however did have straps.  
"Shit"  
I groaned and took my bra off and put my dress on. It was skin-tight so my nipples were pressing tight against the thin fabric.  
I put my ankle boots on and walked down stairs.  
Kid jumped up from his seat and ran to me. He quickly placed a kiss on my lips.  
"Miss just so you now your dress hardly covers your fine ass nor do you have a bra on if I am correct. It doesn't help that your boobs are bigger than Party's."  
"Well sir I have an amazingly a stong boyfriend. Who just happens to be fucking sexy."  
He chucked and kissed me on the lips again.  
"Well we should get going before the girls kill us." Kid said and we went outside he summed his skateboard and we hopped in. Soul and Star had to take the bike.  
When we got there Patty and Liz were yelling at two really beefy guys outside the club. There boyfriend were laughing like crazy. I strode up to the beefy guys.  
"What's going on?" I asked and the beefy guys glared and said "No one is allowed in!"  
"They are." TJ said appearing out of thin air. The 'guards' moved and we went in side.  
The floor was mostly wood now but the dance floor was a huge square, made of a ton of smaller squares that were pink or a dark red. The bar was a made to look old fashion. The booths were now made up of black plush benches and nice wooden tables. The walls were purple but had splashes of neon pink, neon blue, black, white, and neon green. To Dinah it off it had a dark lighting but had a bunch of blue, pink, purple and red lights gleaming at the dance floor. TJ kept the stage in front of the dance floor.  
"Holy lord death! This is fucking awesome!" I yelled.  
"I did good right?" TJ asked with a huge grin  
"Hell yeah!" I screamed  
We all walked to are normal booth in the corner it was still like a U but now had the same comfy looking seats as everything else. We sat like this Liz, Luke, patty, Paco, Soul, Star, Kid then me at the end. After like ten seconds the place was packed music blaring. Once_ I don't care_ by _fall out boys_ came on Kid and I were gone.  
I was grinding on Kid. He was kissing my neck and biting on me. I closed my eyes and got lost. Then some dumb bitch stepped on my foot! I opens my eyes and the girl turned around I saw that she was dancing with Soul. She smirked and turned around. I broke away from Kid and turned her around.  
"Now listen I'm good with you being a bitchy slutty clutz but turning around and not apologizing then acting like it's all cool will get you beat!" I yelled so she could hear me  
"Please it ain't my fault you got big ass feet!" she yelled I looked close she was blond and had blue eyes her nose was fucking huge too!  
"Bitch if my feet are big your nose is fucking huge!"  
She made a face like he never heard that.  
"How dare you!" she yelled and punched me  
I didn't flinch compared to Star that was a pinch. She looked shocked. I glared at her then punched her in her elephant nose. She fell down then hopped up and tackled me. She got about three punches on me then I rolled over and punched her. After a bit Kid pulled me off of her and took me back to the table. Kid made me sit between him and Star so I wouldn't go back and fight. I looked back and Soul helped the girl up she was crying. I noticed everyone was looking at me.  
"What?" I asked  
"You fucked her up!" Liz yelled  
"What? is that bad?!"  
"No she deserved it she wad a bitch!" Paco  
"Oh shit Soul is bring her over!" Luke yelled  
I looked over and he was right Soul was walking over to are table.  
"Soul I can't sit next to that bitch!" the girl yelled  
"Maka don't say a thing!" Soul yelled  
"Sorry, that the bitch started with me!" I yelled  
"No! She didn't do anything! Ya know ever sence you and Kid started to date you have been a bitch!" he yelled I stared at him for a second then I felt my eyes burn! His expression softened he was going to say something but Kid jumped up and punched him. He grabbed me then ran outside.  
He got his skateboard and I hopped on and buried my face in his chest and cried. When we got to his house he carried me inside.  
"It's okay." he said  
It took awhile then I stopped crying. I looked up and I noticed that I was in his bed room. I looked in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry I made you leave."  
He smiled and I looked down feeling guilty. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him then he kissed me. It was sweet until he liked my bottom lip.  
I opens my mouth just to get in to a tongue war with him. Of course he won and pushed me back onto his bed. I moaned into his mouth and he chuckled then right when it was getting good he pulled back. I whimpered and he chuckled.  
"I need to go to the rest room and I need to tell you something. My father said I need to go on a mission I will be gone for at least a week!" he said rushing his words.  
"Kill joy!" I yelled as he got up and went to his bathroom  
I took of my boots and lied down mentally cursing him out. Then a door opened and I got up. Kid was now only wearing his shirt and pants. Of course NOW he wears a damn shirt! I glared at him and he chuckled. He walked over to me and pushed me on his bed. He kissed the base of my neck. Then moved to my lips. Agin we got in a tongue war he won yet again. He moved his hands to my boobs and squeezed them. I moaned and he did the same action. I moved to his shirt I was unclasping his buttons and tore his shirt of and we broke are make out session both panting. I moved my mouth to his neck which made him moan. I moved my hand inside his pants and started to stroke his member. He moaned louder and I quicken my pace on his a bit I felt myself getting wet. I let go of him and he growled, I giggled. He unzipped my dress and tore it off me. He latched himself on my right breast, and kneaded my left. I went into a serious of moans.  
After a minuet he move his mouth to my left boob and kneaded my right. I moaned loudly and started to take his pants off. He kicked them onto the floor. He moved his lips back to mine and tore of my underwear.  
I gasped and he shoot his tongue in my mouth and two fingers in my womanhood. I moaned and he slowly took them out and then shoot them back inside of me. He continued this action.  
When we broke for air he moved his lips to my neck and I moaned. I pulled at his boxers and he pulled his fingers out of me. Kid sucked my juices of his fingers and I felt myself blush he leaned over to me.  
"Maka you taste good!" he said in a low husky voice and his eyes were filled with lust.  
"K-kid I want..." I panted my voice week. We both had sweat running down us.  
Kid smirked " What do you want maka tell me. I will obey your every command." he purred  
i blushed"k-kid I... I want you to f-fuck me."  
Kid smiled "Such a naughty girl you are. but I will obey."  
He took of his boxers off and spread my legs. I wrapped them around him. He readied himself to enter me and looked at me. His eyes still held lust but it seemed he was fighting it off.  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
"Y-yeah I on-nly want this-s kid."  
"All right ma'lady then I will obey." he said and lowly pushed into me  
My breath caught and I grabbed his sheets. I closed my eyes tightly. The pain soon went away and the feeling of him in me felt amazing.  
I looked up at him and shook my head he pulled out until only the tip of him was in me and he thrust back into me. I moaned loudly and he did it again.  
"k-kid... Fa-aster ..."  
He said nothing but speed up his pace I moaned. Soon I was going over the edge.  
"Kid!" I called out his name and came on his member.  
He thrust into me a few more times before he called out my name and came deep inside of me. He fell on top of me both of us panting and covered in sweat.  
He pulled out of me and lied down beside me. Then he pulled the black comforter over us. I cuddled closer to my lover.  
"I love you, Kid" I said  
"I love you, too. Maka" he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep in his arms.  
**And done this took forever!**  
**Awesome: she doesn't own soul eater!**


	8. Chapter 8

Maka's P.O.V.

I sighed as I woke up in the chilly morning; I was warm though. Then I noticed them the strong arms wrapped around my nude body. _Soul…_I remembered the night before quickly and mentally face palmed. The arms around me were Kid's not Soul's. I glance at the clock it was eight. Kid needs to leave at twelve.

I untangled my self form kid and turned on the shower. The warm water made my clod body instantly better. After a quick shower I put my hair up and filled the bath up. After a minuet I turned it off and stepped in. I sighed. Now I could hear the shuffling in Kid's room. Suddenly there was a soft knock.

"Yeah? Kid what wrong?" I asked

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." I called back

"May I come in?"

"Why are you asking?"

I heard him chuckle then a soft _click_. He walked towards the tub and sat on the edge. He was smirking but the blush that dusted his cheeks said it all.

"Why not take a bubble bath luv?"

"I didn't want to."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. Then gathered the items he needed. After he left I had a very VERY evil idea. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towl around me.

"Hay Maka I'm done packing. I'll walk you home if you want?"

I opened the door and tip-toed to him hugging him from behind.

"Why don't we do something more _fun?_"

***Black*star's P.O.V***

I groaned as I woke up. The girl next to me shiffting as well. I sighed I always thought the girl to take my virginity would be Maka or Tsubaki. Not some random slut. But hay no complaints here. It was still hell'a fun.

I groaned and but on some boxers and blue pajama bottoms. I went to wake the brunet but I was face with a problem. I! HAD! NO! FUCKING! IDEA! WHAT! THE! HELL! HER! NAME! WAS!?

May be it was Amber….no Ashley….ALAYNA….. I had no clue.

"Hay WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I yelled I would've worried about Tsubaki BUT she was fucking Crona's brains out.

"Hay ummm I have to go!" she yelled after checking the time she ran off after changing I groaned and started my laundry.

***Tsubaki***

I sneezed the second I woke up. Crona's face was close to mine as he lay dreaming. I smiled and stood from the bed. I grabbed my lacy black thong and bra. I quickly put them on and gabbed the black t-shirt Crona had on the night before. I went into the kitchen and stated cooking some eggs.

"Crona time for breakfast!"

***Patty***

I sighed as I stood up in Luke, my boyfriend, rolled over. I kissed him on the cheek. I stood up and looked at my pink giraffe printed Pajamas head got me. I giggled and went down stairs to see Liz making pancake.

"Make min-"

"Giraffes I know don't worry."

I laughed and I walked into the living room and smiled. I turned on Adventure time and saw Jake and Lady Ranicorn. I wonder what the pups will look like….?

"Hay sis what do you think the corndogs will look likes?!"

"Corndogs?" my big sis asked from the kitchen

"Yeah! You know lady Ranicorn and Jake's Pups!""Oh I don't know and why did you call them corn dogs?"

"Lady RaniCORN and Jake the DOG. It is only natural to call them corndogs!" Luke yelled walking down stairs in black pajama bottoms with Jake all over them. His hand was locked in his bright purple hair and his pink eyes were only half open.

"M'kay well food will be done in a bit."

Luke sat next to me and his eyes went wide.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT LADY TIS FAT!" He yelled

"NO SHIT SHE IS PREGGERS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I Yelled Pat who was walking down stairs in red pajama bottoms with Finn on them. As he got to the last step he tripped.

Me and Luke burst out laughing.

***Soul***

I woke up to Mimi on my chest. Mimi, our as Maka called her Elephant nose was the lucky girl to take the coolest guys virginity. She was cute and all but Maka was right. She DID have a BIG nose but her rack was so fucking worth it. Besides now I now what to do to please her if, no WHEN she came back to me. Maka how do I tell you how I feel. Fuck when I climaxed I called out MAKA! If Mimi wasn't so fucked up she would have left LONG ago.

_Maka won't you ever come back to me._

***KID***

OH LORD THAT WAS AMAZING! I sighed and got dressed Maka was also putting on her clothes. When we finished getting dressed she hugged me and left. Oh Maka don't leave me. I sighed and went to go get Liz and patty.

***Maka***

I got home to see SOUL making out with miss elephant nose from last night. I felt so… so hurt and sad. I cleared my throat.

"Well well well what's going on?"

"Hay its Bigfoot." elephant nose said

"I believe that my line."

"Ladies! No fighting over me!" soul said with that damn sexy smirk.

I glared at him and went to my room.

**ME: SORRY**

**AWESOME: WHY IS SHE APOLOGIZING**

**A. : SHE IS GONNA START 2 MORE FAN FICTIONS**

**AWESOME: OH KAY DEN**

**ME: (CRIES) SORRY**

**2 BOYS SHOW UP ONE WIT EMO CUT BLOND HAIR AND BROWN EYES. ONE WITH EMO CUT BLACK HAIR AND A BLUE STREAK AND BLUE EYES**

**A. : WTF ARE YOU 2 DOING HERE.**

**ME; (SURPRISINGLY HAPPY) KAMI SPYRO!**

**KAMI: HAY **

**ME: (HUGS BOTH OF THEM)**

**AWESOME: SOOOOOO WHO ARE THEY**

**ME: THIS (POINTS TOO BLOND BOY) IS KAMI! AND THIS (POINTS TOO OTHER BOY) IS SPYRO THEY HELP ME WRITE AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER (HUGS BOYS)**

**AWESOME: OKAY WELL SHE DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR MIMI SHE'S FROM BLUE BLOODS**

**KAMI AND SPYRO: BYE!**


End file.
